


Betrayal

by Japanfangirl19



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AerTi rights, Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Sephiroth and Cloud love each other so much, Think of this as an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Cloud was never on their side, from the very beginning. The signs were there, but it was too late once Aerith finds out





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Sefikura/FF7 fic and im so excited! I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot!

Aerith was waking up and felt drowsy. What happened? She was on her way to the abandoned Cetra city, but then she was knocked out from behind. But who..?

“Finally awake?”

She gasped, she knew that voice. She looked up and her eyes widened at who she saw.

“Cloud? What’s going on?”

Cloud’s face was stoic, he showed no emotion. It made Aerith uneasy.  
She then looked around, and saw she was inside a cavern. She felt her hands tied behind her back to prevent movement.

“Where am I? Cloud?”

“The Northern Crater”

“The Northern crater? Isn’t this where...?”

Before she could say more her eyes widened at the figure in crystal behind Cloud. It was Sephiroth. But he appeared to be sleeping.

“Cloud you need to get away from here! Before Sephiroth takes control over you!”

Cloud then smirks, “Who said he was controlling me?”

“What?”

Aerith was confused and scared. What did he mean by that? As if he read her mind he responded, “You know, for a Cetra, you could be pretty dense”

“Cloud?”

“You don’t understand do you?”

Aerith was silent.

Cloud scoffs, “Well let me spell it out for you”

He stepped closer to her and squatted down to her level, “I was never on your side, from the very beginning”

Aerith’s eyes widened in shock. No that can’t be possible! She would have known! The Planet would have told her!

“Hard to believe? Well let me tell you how it isn’t. Wasn’t it weird to you, that I always brought you all on this set path, to get to Sephiroth? And also getting the Black Materia?”

“But, I thought it was Sephiroth, controlling you...”

Cloud shook his head, “No he wasn’t, in fact he was talking to me the whole time in my mind. Telling me where to go and what to do next”

“But why would you trust him?! He nearly killed you and Tifa! Destroyed your whole town! Killed your mother...”

“Hmph, I never really cared much about it. Also she was already on the brink of death by the time he destroyed the town. So it was inevitable either way”

“Cloud, I don’t understand...”

“Then I guess I’ll make you understand”

He stood back up and faced Sephiroth in the crystal,

“It all started back, when I was promoted to Third Class Soldier in the Shin-Ra army, Zack was so proud, he wanted to throw a small party for me. Then, I met Sephiroth”

**-Flashback-**

“Oh General Sephiroth sir!”

Newly appointed Third Class Soldier Cloud saluted at General Sephiroth. Sephiroth smiles and shook his head,

“At ease Strife, no need for formalities here”

Cloud brought his arm down and sighed in relief. This was his first encounter with Sephiroth so close. He has to admit, he was nervous.

But Zack told him he was a pretty cool guy. Once you look past the General persona he said.

“So, congratulations”

“Oh thank you! I have to admit, I didn’t think it would be possible but here I am haha”

Sephiroth smiled, “Yes here you are. Though I would have preferred not to be here at a party but Zack insisted”

Cloud laughed, “Same, I told him that it wasn’t necessary, but he decided to do it anyways”

“That sounds like him”

“Haha yes. But at least it’s not too many people. It could have been worse now that I think about it”

“Yes, if it were up to Zack, he would have thrown a banquet of hundreds of people”

Cloud groaned, “Yeah, I’m glad I convinced him not to do that”

Sephiroth chuckled, “Yes as do I”

They talked more throughout the night. Zack never came over to interrupt them to their surprise. But they enjoyed the nice company together.

That’s when it started.

~Few Months Later~

Both Cloud and Zack were sitting next to each other, drinking at a bar after their mission together.

Zack grinned and wrapped his arm around Cloud’s shoulders.

“So, when are you and Sephiroth going to date?”

Cloud, who was drinking, almost chocked on his drink and coughed. As soon as he calmed down he looked at Zack in shock.

“Wait what?! What do you mean?!”

“Oh come on Cloud! Ever since you two met at your celebration party, you guys have anyways been hanging out!”

“Because we are friends Zack. Like we both are”

“But it’s different with you two! You guys always have like, sparkles in your eyes whenever you two run into each other!”

“...really?”

“Yes! Like anyone can see it! Except you two of course. Seriously for two smart people, you guys can be dense”

Cloud blushed. Does...Sephiroth really like him in that way? Cloud always has a crush on him. I mean who wouldn’t! Sephiroth has a whole fan club for Gaia’s sake!

But as he got to know him, he started to separate the General and Sephiroth himself. And he has to admit, he loves seeing Sephiroth, be himself. He’s shines brighter.

So he fell even more in love with him.

“I don’t know Zack, would he want to, you know, date?”

Zack looked at Cloud confused, “Um well, he hasn’t before. He has never shown interest in anyone, well except for you of course”

Oh... Cloud felt happy, that Sephiroth recognized him out of all these people.

“So, do you think I should try it?”

“Huh?”

Zack was confused at first but then he grinned and clapped Cloud on the back,

“Yeah! Do it! I’m sure it’ll go great!”

After that Cloud asked Sephiroth on a date. And then they went on more and more.

Then they had their first kiss under the night sky. They were both smiling.

~Nibelheim~

Ever since him, Zack, and Sephiroth arrived to Nibelheim, his own hometown, Sephiroth has been acting strange.

He’s been mumbling to himself a lot. Cloud asked if he was alright, but he smiled and said he was fine. Cloud knew that he was lying. But all he could do is to be patient with him and wait for him to tell the truth.

Then Tifa lead them to the reactor, Cloud never spoke much to her, she kept glancing back and forth between them. In the end, they never spoke to each other.

When they entered the reactor, it was horrific. They saw experiments, inside many mako tanks. Then as they went forward, they saw a name up above them, Jenova.

Sephiroth starts holding his head in pain. Cloud quickly came over and asked if he was alright. He said he was fine. But, he knew he wasn’t.

After they left the reactor, Sephiroth disappeared into the haunted mansion in Nibelhiem, Shinra Mansion. There was a hidden basement and he was stuck there reading books.

Cloud constantly went out and gave him food. But they never talked much. He was getting worried.

One day after he got more food for them, Sephiroth was leaning on the desk with his head in his hands. Cloud quickly put the food aside and came over to him.

“Seph?” He asked worried.

Sephiroth’s head rose and looked at Cloud. He looked, angry and frustrated. But he knew it wasn’t towards him.

“Cloud, what would you do, if you found out your whole life was a lie?”

Cloud’s eyes widened, “What do you mean?”

Sephiroth sighed, “My Mother, her name was Jenova. That’s all I knew about her. But when we saw her name there in the reactor, something, or someone spoke to me”

Cloud listened patiently while he explained. Everything. The fact his mother is Cetra and in turn him as well. The fact that he was made to follow a certain destiny. To find the Promised Land. The fact that his mother has been talking to him for a while.

After he finished, only one question came to his mind,

“So, what are you going to do now?”

Sephiroth sighed, “My mother has a plan, but I’m not sure if you’ll agree with it”

Cloud smiled and took Sephiroth’s hand and squeezed it, “Anywhere you go, I’ll come with you”

Sephiroth smiled and squeezed Cloud’s hand. “Alright, here’s the plan”

~A few hours later~

Cloud said goodbye to his mother before Sephiroth burned the town. At least his mother passed away in peace before he did it.

Then he went to the reactor. He saw Tifa knocked out and Zack thrown aside. “Cloud! Stop him!”

Cloud nodded sadly and went after Sephiroth. Then he sees him looking at a floating figure. That must be Jenova.

Sephiroth turned around smiling sadly. He’s holding Jenova’s head. Cloud was still against it, but it was the only way. He walks up to him and kisses him.

“See you in a few years”

Sephiroth nods. Cloud takes a deep breath, a tear falls from his eye. He pushes Sephiroth into the Lifestream. Sephiroth looks back smiling. And then he’s gone.

Cloud then falls to his knees and cries. The troops come in and knock him unconscious.

Then Hojo traps Zack and Cloud in Mako tanks and injects them with Jenova Cells to make them Sephiroth clones. While there, he heard Sephiroth speaking the whole time, and another voice sometimes as well. Zack breaks them out.

Cloud is still in a daze. He then snaps out of it when he sees Zack dying after he protected them. He cries for Zack. His only best friend. And then he takes his sword and he takes the persona of a First Class Soldier Cloud.

**-Flashback End-**

Aerith was in shock during the whole story. “You and Sephiroth, were dating?”

“Yes”

“And you agreed to his crazed plan?”

“It was what he wanted”

“Still! He wants to now destroy the Planet Cloud! And then go to the Promised Land with Jenova! Do you think that he will have you come with? What if he’s using you?!”

Cloud sneered, “How dare you say that?! He will never use me! He loves me!”

Before she can say anything further they heard voices.

“Oh they finally arrived”

Tifa came into view first, she was leading everyone.

“Aerith!”

“Tifa! Stand back!”

Tifa was about to step forward but was blocked by a sword tip.

“So, it seems you have come for your princess”

Tifa was angry, “Let Aerith go Cloud!”

“Oh I will, but you have to give me the Black Materia in exchange”

She hesitated. If she gives it to Cloud, then he’ll give it to Sephiroth and Meteor will come. But then Aerith will be let go.

“Tifa! Please don’t do it!”

She looked to Aerith. She saw something deep in her eyes. Then she shook her head, “I’m sorry Aerith”

She lifts the Black Materia and gives it to Cloud. Cloud smirks and takes it. He walks to Sephiroth and smiles. “It’s finally here” he puts the Black Materia in the crystal.

The crater rumbles, the cliff everyone is standing on is starting to crumble. Aerith couldn’t get to safety in time and she fell into the Lifestream.

“Aerith!”

“Tifa no!”

Tifa jumped right in after her. Barret and Vincent pulled the others back and got them out of the crater.

———————————————————

Sephiroth felt himself waking up. His head was warm and he felt a hand stroking through his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Cloud.

Cloud smiles, “Welcome back Seph”

Sephiroth smiles as well, “I’m home Cloud”

———————————————————

Aerith was starting to wake up she opened her eyes and saw Yuffie and Barret.

“Aerith! You’re okay!”

Yuffie hugged her in relief seeing her friend. Once she let go, Aerith asked them what happened.

“Well after Cloud gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth, you fell into the Lifestream and Tifa jumped in after you. Luckily you two were found clinging together washed up on the shore of this island”

“Where is she?”

“Right next to you”

Aerith looked to her left and saw Tifa lying in bed still asleep. Aerith started tearing up and was relieved that Tifa was alright. She wiped her tears and looked to Yuffie and Barret.

“So, Meteor is coming?”

“Yeah and there’s nothing we can do to stop it!”

“It’s ok I know how to”

“You do?!”

Aerith nodded and took her White Materia tied up in her ribbon. “There’s still hope”

———————————————————

Sephiroth, now back in his usual outfit, was preparing with Cloud for the end of the Planet. Cloud was fidgeting nervously.

Sephiroth looked concerned, “Cloud? Are you alright?”

Cloud nodded, “I’m fine but...”

He sighed, “What Aerith said worried me”

“What did she say?”

“Seph, are you just using me?”

Sephiroth’s eyes widened, “Why would you say that?”

“Because, maybe your mother doesn’t like me. And maybe she’ll convince you to get rid of me since I won’t be useful anymore”

Cloud smiled sadly, “Maybe you won’t need me anymore once things go according to plan”

He looked up trying not to let tears fall, “But I guess that’s fine. What use will I be after all this? You have your mother now, everything will go as it should be. You can live a more happier life. And if it’s without me then, that’s okay”

Sephiroth came from behind and hugged Cloud, “You have done so much for me, even before you found out who I was. And yet, you stayed by my side no matter what. Your faith never wavered, and yet, this Cetra girl is making you think otherwise”

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t let it get to me but...”

“No buts” he turned Cloud around to face him.

“I love you Cloud. And mother loves you too. She’s proud that you would stand by my side no matter what”

“She said that?”

“Of course. Why else would she involve you? Why else would she trust you?”

Cloud smiles, “You’re right. I’m sorry for doubting you and your mother”

Sephiroth kisses his forehead, “All is forgiven. Now are you ready”

Cloud steeled his eyes, “Yes, I am”

———————————————————

Jenova crackled as she say everything go according to plan. Ever since she saw those memories of the Alternate timeline. She grew worried. She wants her plan to destroy the planet to go well. But with this Cloud Strife, going against her and her son, it would be impossible.

But, she was fortunate to be in this timeline where Cloud Strife is dating her son. At first, she was going to convince her son to kill him. So there will be no complications. But once she got into his mind, she saw how important this Cloud was to him. So she had to think of something else, then she thought, why not trick him to join their side? If this Cloud really loved her son, he would do it.

And he did. Just as she suspected. And now everything will go according to plan. She can see her victory. But that Cetra girl is still a problem. She got away safely. But once they encounter her again, she will be out of their way soon enough. Then she will have her Calamity.

———————————————————

Tifa was holding Aerith’s hand as they look up at the Meteor coming to Midgar. She can tell that Aerith was a little nervous.

“Are you ready?”

Aerith took a deep breath, “Yeah, I’m ready”

Aerith let go of Tifa’s hand and went down on her knees. She clasped her hands together with the Holy Materia in between them. She closed her eyes and prayed.

Everyone else were watching her silently. Then two figures teleported in front of them.

It was Sephiroth and Cloud. Everyone was instantly on high alert and Tifa quickly stood in front of Aerith to protect her.

“I was wondering why it was taking a while for Meteor to destroy the Planet. And here I see that the Cetra girl still lives. Trying to stop what my mother wants”

“You’re Mother is insane! You can’t just kill all of humanity! Yes we are flawed, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t change!”

“I have to admit their have been some exceptions”

He looks to Cloud when he said that and smiles.

It was nerve wrecking that they see actual care in those eyes when he turns to Cloud but then steels them when he looked back at them.

“But it seems that we will have to stop you from ruining Mother’s plan”

“Over our dead bodies!”

“Yes, soon enough you will be dead”

Everyone took their stances: Barret, Yuffie, and Cid up front and Tifa, Vincent, and Nanaki the back protecting Aerith.

They fight, weapons clash against weapons. This went on a while, until Cloud manages to break through and tries to get to Aerith. Tifa blocks the attack but Cloud pushes her and she bumps into Aerith and she stops praying. Aerith calls out to Tifa. Cloud almost stabs her but Vincent blocks it and pushes Cloud back. Sephiroth transforms and gives a boost to Cloud.

Aerith has no choice but to fight but has managed to slow down Meteor. The battle positions have changed: Tifa, Aerith, and Vincent up front, Barret, Yuffie, Nanaki, and Cid in the back. Vincent almost deals a devastating blow to Sephiroth but Cloud quickly comes in to block it but he’s heavily injured. Sephiroth is furious and starts lashing out.

Soon enough, Tifa and Aerith try to attack Sephiroth at the same time but are transported to another area. Sephiroth and Cloud are there. Soon enough, Aerith and Tifa managed to defeat Jenova within them both.

They can hear a high pitch scream all around them.

Jenova was furious, she thought she had them. She thought she won! Why why?! And then her screaming stops. She’s gone.

Sephiroth and Cloud suddenly jerk awake. Like they have been under a spell.

Sephiroth drops to his knees, “Why...WHY?!”

“Seph...”

Said person turns his head to Cloud who was mostly healed but was still wounded.

“Cloud!”

He runs to Cloud and takes out a Cure Materia to heal him. Once cast, Cloud’s wound fully healed but it’s going to scar badly. “Are you feeling better? Is it all gone? Are you-“

Cloud raises his hand to touch Sephiroth’s cheek and smiles, “Yes I’m fine. It’s going to scar badly, but I’ll be ok”

Aerith walks up to them, “Now that Jenova is gone, what will you two do now?”

Sephiroth looked conflicted, “I-I don’t know...”

“Seph, we’ll have to run away”

He turned to Cloud shocked, “What?”

“We’ve lost. Jenova is gone. There is no point in fighting anymore”

“True but-“

“Seph...”

Cloud leans in to touch his forehead with his own, “Trust me, it’ll be for the best”

Sephiroth opens his mouth as if to argue but then closes it.  
He sighs, “Okay, I trust you”

Cloud smiles, “Good”

All four are transported back to Midgar. The rest of Avalanche are alarmed and were about to attack Sephiroth and Cloud.

But Aerith stopped them, “They’re no longer a threat. Jenova is gone, so they are free to think for themselves”

They were unsure but trusted Aerith. She got down to her knees again and started praying. Now without the threat of her being attacked, she can finally get rid of Meteor.

Then in a flash of bright light that lasted a few seconds, it vanished. It’s no longer there anymore. Everyone across the Planet rejoiced.

Once Aerith stood back up, Tifa gave her a hug. She hugged back. They smiled at each other and then kissed. They did it.

Cloud smiles and reaches to hold Sephiroth’s hand. He smiles back. They are both finally free of Jenova, now they can live a better life. Well in hiding. They’re sure people do not want them anywhere near them.

“Ready?”

Sephiroth nods and they both turn around hand in hand and walk off into the distance.

~Five years later~

Cloud let’s out a sigh as he puts down the food for the chocobos in the storage area. He wipes the sweat from his forehead, it was really hot today. But he has a duty to take care of the chocobos.

It’s been 5 years since Cloud and Sephiroth were free from Jenova’s will.

While some of their minds were there, they were twisted by Jenova. So they felt like everything Jenova did was right. But once Tifa and Aerith defeated Jenova, they were free from her hold on them. Now they were able to stabilized their minds. And they felt extremely guilty for what they have done.

They decided to run away to a secluded land. Where they now run a chocobo farm. Kinda cliche but hey, it’s something normal they wanted to do. Cloud always has a kinship with chocobos. He liked them and they seem to like him as well. (Probably has something to do with the hair, Zack joked once before).

Cloud talked to Sephiroth about owning their own chocobo farm while they were together in SOLDIER. Sephiroth was unsure about it but was willing to try if Cloud wanted to.

So here they are, owning about 15 chocobos. It was a lot but it was definitely worth it. Over the years, they lent their chocobos out to people who are traveling. People admired them that their chocobos were always fast and on top shape. Cloud took pride in that.

Of course, they both have their own personal chocobo that they both love. It was a Black Chocobo. They named him Zack, in remembrance of their dear friend.

Surprisingly, Seph took the most care for it than Cloud. Since Cloud already had so many to raise and take care of, Seph felt that he should at least contribute somehow. So he was put in charge of Zack.

Sometimes Tifa and Aerith will come to visit them. Both Cloud and Sephiroth have apologize way to many times to count. But they laugh and say they forgive them.

“Cloud! Come in here! Zack just did something amazing!”

Cloud smiled at Seph’s excited voice. He’s noticed that throughout the years, Seph has become more open and free. So many smiles and laughs that are music to Cloud’s ears and eyes.

He walked inside to see Seph sitting on the couch in the living room with Zack, who was actually the size of a 10 year old child, standing in front of him. Zack warked at Cloud’s entrance. He smiled and walked up to pet him.

“So, what did he do?”

“Look what happens when I equip materia to his collar!”

Seph equip the Cure Materia to Zack’s brown leather collar. Seph then cuts his hand with a pocket knife. Not too badly though. It slightly alarmed Cloud a bit. But then Zack warked and a green glow surrounds Seph’s hand. The wound is gone. Cloud opens his mouth in shock.

“H-he can cast magic?!”

Seph smiled and nodded excitedly, “Yes! I was quite shocked when he did that. I was just messing around. And equipped the Cure materia on his collar. I didn’t mean to cut myself, but when I did I heard Zack and then he cured it! Isn’t that amazing?!”

Cloud, once he got a hold of himself, shook his head and smiled, “Yeah that is pretty amazing”

“I wonder if he can cast other spells...”

Seph put his hand to his chin thinking about thousands of possibilities of this.

“Not in the house you won’t, do it outside please”

“Of course”

Cloud sighed and shook his head, he sat down next to Seph on the couch and laid his head onto his shoulder. Zack immediately sat down between their legs on the floor.

It’s been 5 years, but things are getting better for them every single day. Shinra stopped using mako and started to use other resources for electricity. Avalanche has separated and moved on.

And soon Cloud will propose to Sephiroth later this month. Then Tifa and Aerith will help set it up, and they’ll all live happily ever after. Like in those cheesy fairytales that Cloud sometimes hates.

But at least, Cloud will accept this one.


End file.
